Four Corners But Only One Heart
by ColorsOfTheSky101
Summary: It’s the gang’s worst nightmare. PCA is closed down. When they’re scattered across the country in new boarding schools with unfamiliar people, what will keep them together? The answer is simple: A mediumsized, blue box with four corners.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **It's the gang's worst nightmare. PCA is closed down. When they're scattered across the country in new boarding schools with unfamiliar people, what will keep them together? The answer is simple: A medium-sized, blue box with four corners.

**A/N:** This idea just randomly came to me and I loved it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101.

**Four Corners But Only One Heart**

**Chapter 1**

"Pacific Coast Academy, secretary Amanda speaking."

"This is Superintendent Chatsworth Smith." Superintendent Smith spoke. "I wish to speak to Dean Rivers. It's quite urgent."

"Of course," Amanda answered. "Please hold for a moment as I transfer your call."

* * *

Dean Rivers was sitting in his office, playing with his mini pool table. He held the pool stick between his thumbs and index fingers.

"You're going down," he whispered to no one. His speaker phone beeped loudly, startling him and the 3 ball flew off his desk and rolled across the floor and into a crack in the floor.

"Gosh, darn it." He grumbled. "Now I have to order a second new ball." He pushed the button down on his phone. "Dean Rivers speaking."

"Hi, Mr. Rivers." Amanda said to him. "The Superintendent wishes to speak with you via line one."

"Okay, that will be all." He shut the phone off and picked up line 1. "Dean Rivers speaking."

"Hello Rivers." Mr. Smith greeted.

"Oh, Mr. Superintendent, sir!" Dean Rivers greeted as any Dean would: nervously. "I, I haven't gotten a call from you in a while. Is there a problem?"

"Well, now that we're on the subject, yes there is." Mr. Smith answered sadly. "You see, budgets have been slowly dying away, Mr. Rivers. I'm afraid that there is just too much money needed to keep your school going."

Dean Rivers froze. "What do you mean to say?"

"I mean to say," Mr. Smith started. "That your deadline is up. I told you that you must upgrade your school and replace supplies but you have not and – "

"If I may interrupt, sir." Dean Rivers cut in nervously. "I don't feel that's a valid excuse to shut down the school, and so suddenly, too."

"I'll tell you what's a valid excuse," Mr. Smith argued. "You promised the board you'd have enough money a few months ago. We cannot afford to keep your school going on our own. As I've said countless time, you, as the Dean, must contribute."

"I'm sorry, sir." Dean Rivers sighed. "It's just that…recently, my family and I have hit a small setback."

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that," Mr. Smith told him. "But I'm afraid that I still have no choice but to close down Pacific Coast Academy, at least until you get yourself back on your feet."

"But sir – "

"My decision is final, Mr. Rivers." He confirmed. "Tomorrow evening I will be sending a few board members to officially shut it down. I expect the school to be emptied by then."

"But what about the kids?" Dean Rivers panicked. "They have no schools to go to."

"I have faxed you a list of boarding schools all throughout the country that have free space. And I have also faxed every parent or guardian with the sad, truthful news. They will pick out the student's new schools. And I have assigned each teacher a new teaching job similar to the one they have." Mr. Smith cleared his throat. "Good day." There was a click heard on the other and the Mr. Rivers shut off the phone. Realization dawned on him that he would no longer be called Dean Rivers.

He leaned on the desk, rubbing his temples, thinking but one thing: _How am I possibly going to tell the kids?_

* * *

"And then what happened?" Lola Martinez asked, taking a sip of her mango Blix. It was the next morning and the gang was sat down for breakfast.

"Well, after the donkey ripped through my basketball shorts," Michael grumbled. "It ate the potato chips that I dropped."

"Can a goat even eat potato chips?" Nicole Bristow was filing her nails, sitting next to Logan, hence his utter disgust.

"Nicole, can you maybe not do that now?" he asked rudely. "You're getting filing dust in my food."

"Actually, Logan," Quinn Pensky cut in. "Nail filing dust is actually a source of fiber and can help along muscle growth!"

"Really?" he asked excitedly, and shoved a spoonful of his cereal in his mouth, dust and all.

Quinn start cracking up. "No!" The whole table erupted in laughter as Logan spit out his food is disgust and wiped his tongue with a napkin.

"Tha wa int fu eey!" Logan yelled, still wiping his tongue.

"Last time I checked, eating filing dust, believing that it actually has fiber in it, and then wiping your mouth with Nicole's dust-filled napkin is pretty funny." Zoey Brooks laughed as his eyes widened.

"I du in wa..?" He took the napkin out of his mouth, only to discover it was in fact Nicole's napkin. "Ugh! Nasty! Are you trying to poison me?"

"Nah, man." Chase denied, then smiled like he was about to burn him. "You poison yourself enough my looking in the mirror everyday." Everyone laughed again.

"Well," he crossed his arms and smirked, leaning back in his chair. "At least I don't spend my mornings worrying about when I'm going to tell Z – " Michael stomped on his foot and he yelped in pain. "Ow!"

Zoey looked from Logan, to Chase, then to her cereal. _Was he about to say me? I'd better ask Chase later…I mean, what else could he have been saying? Zebra…Zig-Zag…xylophone… _Her thoughts were interrupted by Dean Rivers' voice on the loud speaker.

"Attention, PCA, attention PCA." His voice boomed. "There is going to be a school-wide assembly in Assembly Hall in 15 minutes. Please begin to head there. That will be all." The announcement clicked off.

The seven friends stood up and threw their trash out before they started walking over to the Assembly Hall.

"I wonder what he's gonna tell us." Zoey wondered out loud.

"Yeah, last time he had a school-wide assembly, it was to announce his new requirement to join a sports team." Nicole turned a little pale and shivered. "I tried softball and probably lost all the lunch I've eaten in, like, in entire life."

"Thanks for sharing Nicole." Lola frowned. "May I remind you we just ate?"

"Now we'll probably lose every lunch we ever had." Chase added. Michael, being the most up front, opened the door and let his friends in before shutting it again.

The Assembly Hall was by now filled with tons of loud students. 6th graders were running around, trying to hit each other with shoes. Students, big and small, were scrambling around, calling people over, trying to find places to sit for their friends in the dimly lighted room.

"Hey, I think I see seven chairs over there!" Chase yelled over the noise. The gang ran over to the row as fast as they could, aside from Nicole ("I don't do running." She yelled simply.).

They finally reached the row and were about to make their way in when Firewire and his two robot dork friend came in from the other side, making three seats unavailable.

"Hey, dorks?" Logan remarked. "We were here first!"

Firewire snorted. "Here first, LOL!" His friends snorted along with him.

"Okay then." Zoey crossed her arms. "If you don't let us have our seats, I'll just have to tell everyone your real name." She turned to Quinn, who smirked. Firewire's eyes widened.

"You wouldn't." he exclaimed, then turned to his friends. "She's totally JK."

"Am I?" Zoey asked. "It's Wa – "

"Okay, okay, we'll move!" Firewire threw his arms in the air as they piled out fast. Everyone high-fived Zoey except Logan, who was, yes, a jerk.

"I call the aisle seat!" he screamed, immediately sitting down. The whole gang sighed in annoyance and squeezed past Logan. Michael sat next to Logan. Lola sat next to Michael. Chase sat next to Zoey, who was on the other side of Lola, Quinn sat on the other side of Zoey and Nicole sat on the end. After a few minutes of loud chatting, Dean Rivers was on stage, trying to calm his students, who, in fact, would no longer be his students, as of a few announcements from then.

"May I please have your attention, students!" Dean Rivers screamed. Slowly, the Assembly Hall began to uiet down. "Now I suppose you are all in question as to why I've called you heat." There were a few muffled yeah's. "Well, I'm afraid, it's not good news." All eyes were on him now, wondering what happened. "You see, budgets have been going down, and I'm afraid that…that…"

The hall was in complete silence as the next six words came out of Dean Rivers' mouth. Six words that would test the strengths of friendship and the strengths of love of seven friends.

"Pacific Coast Academy is closing down."

**A/N: Well, that's the intro. R&R. Also, I updated Written From The Heart yesterday, so give that a read!**

**x Future Starlet 101 x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **It's the gang's worst nightmare. PCA is closed down. When they're scattered across the country in new boarding schools with unfamiliar people, what will keep them together? The answer is simple: A medium-sized, blue box with four corners.

**A/N:** Completely hooked on writing this story.:)

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101.

**Four Corners But Only One Heart**

**Chapter 2**

"They can't do this!" Nicole kicked a blue high-heel against the wall. "Seriously, we can't just leave in a few hours! I just got cured from my stupid OMGD, I come back, and bam! They send us home?" She sank down onto Zoey's single bed.

"I know," Zoey said quietly. "This place is our home!"

Lola slammed two tanktops into her suitcase angrily. "I hate this!"

"What's not to hate?" Zoey agreed, annoyed. The room was silent for a few moments as the three girls packed. "I'm gonna miss you guys so much."

"Me too!" Nicole wailed. "My parents are forcing me to go to Kansas City Academy! In Kansas! They'll all be…Kansas-ish. I've never liked it there." **(A/N: For the record, I don't agree with Nicole. I went to Kansas once and it was cool.)**

"Well, Chicago State Academy isn't any better!" Lola whined. "I don't think I'll ever find any friends as amazing as you and the guys."

"I know…" Zoey sighed, packing her pink and green bed covers into one of her blue duffels. "It still kinda seems unreal."

"Yeah," her two friends agreed sadly.

"You guys?" Nicole asked quietly after a few moments.

"Yeah?"

"What if we never see each other again?" she asked, starting to cry. "What if we stop being friends?"

Zoey got up and walked over to hug her. "That'll never happen."

"How do you know?"

Lola randomly huffed in anger and slammed her second suitcase shut. "This is all Dean Rivers' fault! The idiot! How could he not pay for the school?"

"I would've paid," Nicole crossed her arms. "I saved up 100 dollars from babysitting the Greggenson's over the summer. That would've covered most of it, right?"

Zoey laughed at her friend's clueless ness, but pain was tugging at her heart because she knew she wouldn't ever find anyone to replace her.

"We have to promise that we'll always be best friends." Lola told the two.

"Promise," they said at the same time. But they all sighed again.

"Why today, though?" Nicole cried. "Why not tomorrow, or two weeks, or…never!"

"Never would be great," Zoey agreed. The room turned silent again as the girls were left to their own thoughts.

Zoey fell back on to her bed. She would miss her friends to no end. But for some reason, she felt like she would miss Chase more than she should. She couldn't imagine Media Class without secretly IMing with him, making fun of his unnaturally bushy hair, and just seeing him everyday. She also couldn't imagine waking up in a new dorm with new girls. Lola, Quinn and Nicole were her sisters. _It's just not going to be the same._

The last thing Nicole wanted to do was go back to Kansas. Her friends here at PCA completed her, and without them, school would just not be…anything. _I'm going to feel, like, so empty when I walk onto the campus of KCA…_

Lola was upset. She had had the lead role in the school play. She had amazing friends, and a big crush on Michael, and it was all being snatched away from her. _Why does this have to happen to me? To any of us?

* * *

_

Chase closed his third suitcase, hard. He obviously wasn't taking leaving very well.

"What do you think's wrong with him?" Logan said quietly to Michael. "He hasn't' talked since the assembly."

"Man, you're even stupider than I thought you were." Michael whispered back. He turned to the other side of the room where Chase was. "Dude, are you gonna say _anything_?" He slammed a basketball into his last suitcase.

"Maybe you could just cough," Logan suggested annoyingly. "Or sneeze, to prove that your voice is still, uh, funshinal." Chase was still silent as he slammed some papers next to the basketball.

"It's _functional_." Michael corrected. Logan glared.

"Your mom's functional." He growled. Michael sighed.

"Well, my goodness…" he said sarcastically. "I'm shaking in my Nike's now." Michael stood up and packed the remains of his stuff. Then, tried one last time to get through to Chase. "C'mon, dude. Talk to us. We promise not to diss you like we always do."

"I don't promise," Logan added.

"Well, _I_ do." Michael promised. Chase looked up from his half-filled suitcase.

"I don't wanna talk about it," he returned back to his packing. Michael smiled.

"Ah, the bushy-headed one speaks!" he said happily, then frowned. "This is about Zoey, isn't it?" Chase slammed his last suitcase shut, harder than before.

"Why would it _possibly _be about Zoey?" he yelled. "I mean, it's not like I've been in love with her for three years. It's not like she's my best girl friend. Nooo, now why would I _possibly_ be upset over Zoey?" He kicked his second suitcase and yelped in pain.

"I think it's about Zoey," Logan whispered.

"That would be a reliable assumption," Michael nodded. He turned back to Chase again. "Look, man. We're all packed. You up to go visit the girls?"

"Yeah, sure…" Chase answered quietly. "It's not like I'm upset, 'cause…I'm not."

"Yeah," Logan whispered sarcastically to Michael as they walked out the door. "And I'm not the hottest male alive…"

* * *

The girls heard a knock at the door.

"Door's open." Zoey yelled heart-heartedly. In piled Chase, Logan and Michael, followed by Quinn, all of their bags on a single luggage cart. "Hey."

There was a chorus of sad hey's because everyone knew that a few hours from now, they would be leaving their friends for who knew how long. Quinn sat on Zoey's bed next to Zoey, Michael took the computer chair, while Logan and Chase grabbed the beanbag chairs. The whole room was silent except for the voices from across the hall. No words needed to be said. They were all, even Logan, thinking the same thing: _This could be the last time the whole group is together…_

"Hey, look, you guys," Zoey broke the silence. "We should make our last hours together somewhat special!" She was trying her hardest to cheer her friends up, mostly because she had given up on cheering up herself.

"It's just so sad," Quinn mumbled. "I wish we had a say."

"If I could decide, I would've just hired a new Dean." Chase told us.

Logan added, "Yeah, like, who really cares about Dean Rivers right now? He completely messed up our lives."

"The process of finding a new Dean for a boarding school like this could take months, maybe even a year," Quinn sighed.

"This is just wrong," Michael shook his head.

"It's wronger than wrong!" Nicole cried. "How are we all gonna stay best friends? No more weekly trips to Sushi Rox, no more fuzball games, no more Blix testings…" She broke into tears and Lola pulled her into a hug.

"Ssh, ssh, it's okay." But in reality, she wanted to cry, too. Suddenly, Zoey had an idea. A great idea. An idea, little did she know, that would change their fates forever.

"I'll be right back!" Zoey ran down the halls, and came back in a few moments.

In her hands was a medium-sized, blue box with four corners. "Found this is Coco's dorm. You guys, I have an idea!"

They all looked up in excitement. Zoey's ideas were always good. Always. Maybe there was hope yet for them all.

"Everyone get in a circle," she commanded. Around the circle sat Zoey, Chase, Michael, Logan, Lola, Quinn, and Nicole. Zoey slowly placed the box in the center of their circle.

"Um, Zoe?" Chase was utterly confused. "Why are we circled around a box?"

"It's not just a box anymore," she smiled. They all looked at her like she had five heads. "'Kay, listen, hear me out. What if we sent this box to each other all throughout the rest of the school year?"

"What do you mean?" Lola wondered.

"Let me finish," Zoey told her. "So, one of us will get the box first. They spend four days with it, one day for each corner. At the end of their four days, you'll put something special in the box. Something that resembles what you're thinking or feeling or an experience, along with a letter to the person you're sending to."

"Oh, my gosh!" Nicole squealed. "I am in love with that idea! It's so Traveling Pants, except with guys, too."

"I think it's girly and stupid," Logan crossed his arms.

"I think it's pretty cool," Michael told the circle. "Like, you know, a way for us all to stay friends."

"Yeah," Chase nodded.

"So, everyone agree?" Zoey asked. "'Kay, everyone hold hands." Chase blushed at the touch of Zoey's hand, but hid it well. "By the power invested in Pacific Coast Academy and grapes, I hereby name this box…"

"How about the Four Corners?" Lola suggested. Everyone nodded except Logan, still annoyed with the idea.

"The Four Corners." Zoey repeated. "With this box, the friendship of seven special people will remain alive forever." Everyone let go of each other's hand. There was excitement in the air of this new special box.

"So, who gets it first?" Chase asked. "What's the order?"

"I guess we'll write everyone's name down and pick randomly." Zoey shrugged. Michael took a piece of computer paper and ripped it into seven pieces, writing each name clearly on each strip. He shook them in his hands after crumbling them, and they fell to the floor next to the box. It was nearest to Chase.

"Shall I do the honor?" he asked with a lopsided smile.

"Be my guest," Zoey agreed. One by one, he opened each strip and read the names out loud as Michael wrote them down:

_Nicole Bristow_

_Zoey Brooks_

_Lola Martinez_

_Chase Matthews_

_Michael Barrett_

_Quinn Pensky_

_Logan Reese_

"I get it last?" Logan whined.

"You didn't even like the idea anyways!" Chase argued.

"So?" he said, annoyed. "Even with this, last place is for losers!"

"Well, uh. What happened to saving the best for last?" Lola tried to stop his arguing.

"Oh," he told her. "That's for losers, too."

"Dude, you are so twisted," Michael shook his head.

"Twisted, but hot!" Logan smirked.

"How 'bout…" Zoey pretended to think. "Twisted, and…NOT."

"Amen!" screamed Chase. Everyone laughed, and the room became silent as the laughter died down.

"You know," Zoey began. smiling. "Thing's aren't gonna change. Not really." Every nodded, lost for words.

"And this pretty, little box will make sure of it!" Nicole grinned.

Chase hoped with all his might that Zoey…and Nicole…were right. His heart and mind were already aching, and he hadn't even left yet. Not yet.

As if on cue, there was a knock at the door. Coco walked in before they could answer, cheese ravioli and all. "Okay, girls, males, parents are beginning to arrive."

Coco didn't seem at all like herself either. She was eating the ravioli alright, but she seemed bored with it. Her soft was softer than usual. I guess deep down, PCA was Coco's home, too.

After everyone nodded in understanding, Coco closed the door.

"I guess we need to leave now…" Chase sighed, speaking his friend's thoughts. He stood up. "You ready?"

None of them were. But they nodded anyway. Zoey and Quinn stood up first, to grasp hold of the girls' luggage cart.

"Ready," Zoey said quietly. But she really wasn't. She would never be. Lola stood up and clutched her pink carry-on bag against her chest.

"I'm not ready, but I'll say I am anyways," she mumbled. Michael and Logan headed right outside the door to grab their luggage cart. Chase followed them. The girls headed out, but stopped when they noticed Nicole, still on the floor.

"Ready, Nicole?" Zoey asked, giving her a weak smile. Nicole looked from Zoey to Lola then to the floor where the box lay. "You know you've got it first, right?" She picked it up and fingered the rough material, then stood up, holding it to her chest.

"Yeah," she gave a small smile. "But I'm still homesick." The four girls walked out of the room, arm in arm, but Zoey took one more look back, realizing it could be the last time she would ever see room 101.

**A/N: Wow, so many ideas for this story jumbled in my head right now. Anyways, many surprises coming your way!**

**Also, I need a vote. Which story would you like me to update next?**

**Accepting The Present**

**Double Trouble**

**Written From The Heart**

**Four Corners But Only One Heart**

'**Kay, time to review!:)**

**x Future Starlet 101 x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: **It's the gang's worst nightmare. PCA is closed down. When they're scattered across the country in new boarding schools with unfamiliar people, what will keep them together? The answer is simple: A medium-sized, blue box with four corners.

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101.

**Four Corners But Only One Heart**

**Chapter 3

* * *

**

Nicole watched as her mother's pink car pulled out of the Kansas City Academy campus. She hated this place already.

Not because of the way it looked. The campus had luscious grass and red, brick walls. It reminded Nicole of a fancy farm.

Not because of the people. She hadn't even met anyone yet.

She just didn't like the feeling. A suckish, nervous feeling in her stomach. This wasn't PCA. She wasn't going to walk up to her room and see Zoey and Lola. She wasn't going to be able to stare at those cute boys in math, she wasn't going to be able to laugh at Coco's ravioli obsession or freak out about Quinn's inventions.

She was on her own now. The only hope now was in a box she now clung tightly to her chest.

She felt like a complete stranger. Cute boys walked right by her as she made her way around the campus, using a really annoying, unhelpful map to try to reach the main office.

She finally made it and studied the door to make sure.

**Kansas City Academy Main Office**

**PLEASE KNOCK!**

_**Quote of the day:**_

"**_No one can make you feel inferior without your consent"_**

_**Eleanor Roosevelt**_

Nicole took a deep breath, smelling her own cotton candy perfume, and walked in.

It was a very ordinary looking room. The floor was covered in a dark blue carpeting. The walls were an off-white and held various awards and notices. About 6 different desks stood tall in each section of the room, many conversations overlapping one another.

_Which old lady am I supposed to talk to?_

She finally approached a middle-aged woman with brown, wilted hair and blue, wire glasses and a red, tacky sweater. "Hi, I'm new here and I was – " The woman looked up at her and frowned.

"Did you not read the sign?" She stood up to rummage through her drawers. Her nametag was now shown: _Marcy P. Ferret, secretary_. Ms. Ferret held up a copy of the sign on the door and traced the words as she spoke, "Please knock."

"Oh, um, sorry!" Nicole apologized, and looked down at her pink ballet flats. "Um, I'm new here. My name's Nicole Bristow? I'm here for my room assignment, schedule and key?" She asked the last two sentences in a questioning tone.

Ms. Ferret narrowed her eyes and scrambled slowly through her paperwork. "Oh, right, the girl transferred from the Pacific Coast." Nicole nodded. Ms. Ferret handed her a few papers. "Now be gone!" She didn't have to tell her twice. Nicole couldn't stand to be in there any longer anyway.

She looked at her room assignment paper:

**Building 10C, Room 132**

**Roommates:**

**Johnson, Kimberly Rae**

**Franklin, Velma Lee**

**Hommerson, Millicent Rachelle**

_Their names are so fancy-schmancy. _Nicole giggled to herself as she searched for the correct building. _Hehe. Fancy-schmancy. I like that._

She managed to navigate herself to building 10C at last. She walked through the wooden double doors and self-consciously stepped along the halls. It freaked her out that everyone turned to stare, probably wondering who the heck she was.

"Can anyone show me where room…" she looked at her paper quickly. "132 is?"

Some of them giggled, some rolled their eyes, but she saw most of them point to the little signs before each hall.

"Oh," Nicole blushed. "'Kay then…thanks." She searched the signs and her eyes landed on **_Rooms 130-150._** She walked down the halls and turned the corner to find her room. She reached into The Four Corners, where she'd put her key, and slowly unlocked it and stepped in.

The room was fairly nice. The walls were light blue, and there were two bunk beds at each corner. The floor was a honey-colored wood and had an area rug that matched the walls. At the back wall, there were two big windows. The walls were all decorated randomly.

The first girl was sitting on the lower bunk of the left bed. She had red, super straight hair, purple, stylish glasses in front of green eyes. She was wearing a tight KSA sweatshirt (Red and Blue) and a jean skirt with ruffles and blue converse. She was reading some book.

Above her was a blue-eyed, brown, curly-haired tall girl wearing jeans, dark brown Uggs, and a white T-shirt. She was typing on her laptop.

The last girl was in the lower bunk of the right bed. She was short and chubby, wearing pink cords and a white tank top, and had messy, dirty-blonde hair and black glasses.

They didn't seem to notice her, so she spoke up. "Hi, I'm Nicole, your new room roommate…"

They all just looked up and stared.

"Great for you," the tall, browned-haired girl said sarcastically, and went back to typing ferociously on her laptop. They all went back to what they were doing. There was a long moment of silence as Nicole stood there, her luggage, she noticed, had been on the top bunk.

"So, I'm guessing I'm sleeping up there, right?" she asked, trying to be enthusiastic.

"What would give you_ that_ idea?" Miss Sarcastic spoke again.

Nicole bit her lip. "Sorry."

"I bet you are." The sarcastic girl turned on to her stomach. Nicole went forth with unpacking by taking out her first suitcase of clothes and began to unpack into her honey-colored drawers.

_This is not, not, not going good at all. _She said nervously in her mind. She glanced around the room, hoping to at least discover her roommates names.

"So, what are your – " The dirty-blonde stopped her and handed her a single piece of paper.

On the paper, was a picture of each of them.

The dirty-blonde with the tacky, pink pants was Millicent Hommerson. The red-head with the purple glasses was Velma Franklin. And lastly, the sarcastic one was Kimberly Johnson.

Nicole frowned. "Why couldn't you just tell me that?"

Kimberly looked up from her laptop. "We don't talk to Cali girls here."

Nicole felt her heart break. That really hurt. "I…I'm actually, from Kansas. My uncle owns a j-juice shop."

"Sure…" Kimberly rolled her eyes. Millicent and Velma exchanged glances.

_This is gonna suck sooo much…_

Nicole inserted her roommates pictures and names into The Four Corners, as a silent tear rolled down her cheek.

* * *

**Experiment Notebook 55**

**Quinn Pensky**

**Blood Type: A Positive**

**Mammal**

**Brown hair, glasses.**

**Time: 05:33**

_Problem: Why did I have to get stuck with such a dreadful school?_

_Purpose: To figure out what I did to deserve a school with such a lower grade point average._

_Procedure:_

_1: Walk onto the campus of Alabama Boarding School Institute ("ABSI" "Absi")_

_2: Go to Main Office and pick up room number, schedule, and key ("Room 244", "Schedule No. 457546", "Rusty key"), and get yelled at the secretary for bringing a rat into the office._

_3: Find Jefferson Building 2 ("JB2")_

_4: Unlock door_

_5: Research Roommates and Room_

_Observations:_

_Room- White halls, slightly smaller than room 101 at Pacific Coast Academy, cream colored carpet, three beds spread out across the back wall of the room, salmon colored sheets, red comforters, dark wooden dressers, a cheap chandelier, a single closet, temperature 70 degrees._

_(Additional note: The school colors are red and white.)_

_Roommates-_

_Amy Marie Alsner. Long, blonde, straight hair, light blue eyes, too much makeup. First words said to me when I entered: "Ew, what did the school do to us?" Seems really rude and narcissistic. ("HATE HER."). Wearing a super short blue skirt and a white spaghetti-strapped tanktop and tan flip-flops._

_Chantelle Liza Aberman. Black, curly hair, dark skin, deep, brown eyes. First words said to me when I entered: "Hi, new roomie! I'm Chantelle. Um…are you carrying a rat?!" Wearing a dark denim skirt, black and white pumas, and a white mid-drift. Was nice until she saw the rat and other items._

_Conclusions:_

_I, Quinn Lia Pensky, am miserable and miss Pacific Coast Academy more than anything._

_I.E. This place bites.

* * *

_

Logan Reese wasn't nervous. _The_ Logan Reese _never_ got nervous. It wasn't his thing, his forte, the way it went.

He trudged around California Fields Academy, looking for his dorm hall, Harris Hall. Yep, he was the only one of the gang who got to stay in California, pretty much because that was where he actually did live…unless you count all his other vacation houses and stuff.

He was ready for this school. What concerned him was if this school was ready for _him_. After all, it wasn't like he would blend in. He _was_ the hottest, so why wouldn't people notice him?

Most of all, he was looking forward to meeting some hot girls. On the other hand, where didn't he meet hot girls?

After a moment, he decided: _Nowhere._

He glanced around, not knowing where to go, then finally decided to use the dorky map his mom gave him. He took it out, but, considering his D in World Georgraphy last semester, he had no idea where to go.

He was so preoccupied with his map, he accidentally bumped into someone. They both fell to the ground.

"Watch where you're going!" she girl mumbled meanly.

"Sorry," Logan apologized and looked up.

The girl had tan skin and dark, brown eyes and caramel-colored, wavy hair, wearing jeans, white sneakers, and a black and red tank top. It only took Logan a moment to realize who was standing in front of him, and he gasped.

"Dana?"

"Logan?"

* * *

**A/N: Aaaand there's chapter three! I'm having so fun much writing this. So, tell me what you think! And, for the Accepting The Present fans, it'll be updated this weekend, 'kay?**

**REVIEW!**

**x Future Starlet 101 x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: **It's the gang's worst nightmare. PCA is closed down. When they're scattered across the country in new boarding schools with unfamiliar people, what will keep them together? The answer is simple: A medium-sized, blue box with four corners.

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101. I also do not own any songs a roommate may sing.

**Four Corners But Only One Heart**

**Chapter 4**

_Dear Grandma,_

_Hey, it's Zoey! It's been a while since I've seen you and Grandpa. How's everything going there? In case Mom and Dad didn't tell you (which wouldn't be surprising, they're really forgetful!), PCA closed down, at least for the rest of the year. The good news is I'm not that far away anymore; I'm in Hadley, Louisiana! You know…Hadley Prep Academy? It's HUGE here. This place is bigger than PCA. The people are OK, haven't really gotten to know anyone yet._

_I hope Great Aunt Jenny's pinky toe has recovered from surgery. Save me some of Aunt Grace's apple pie for when I visit!:)_

_Love you and miss you,_

_Zoey_

Zoey stared at her email before sending it. She sounded so happy in her email, but she really wasn't. She was homesick…well…boarding school sick.

_P.S. Forget what I said, HELP ME! This place is nowhere near as great as PCA and there's no grapes in the cafeteria!_

She erased the PS and smiled a little, and pressed send. She looked around her dorm.

The room was two times the size of PCA's rooms. It had a long, light blue wall that contained four beds with light green and blue covers. Each bed had a square window between it with blue shades. The floors were purple-carpetted, matching the ceiling which had those long lights you see in many schools. There were white closets across from each bed and a matching dresser to the right of them. Many colorful paintings were spread throughout the room. It was a gorgeous and huge room, but it still didn't fill her heart.

She had the last bed on the right. Next to her was Sandra Holsen. She had dirty blonde, wavy hair and easy green eyes and seemed to love music, considering she had had her iPod headphones in her pierced ears for quite a while now, and also considering her white tank top with black musical notes.

Next down the row was Ira Levine. Her real name was Miranda, but insisted people call her Ira. She had black, straight hair, which at the moment was up in a messy bun and clashing brown eyes and was wearing a yellow halter dress over jeans, reading a magazine and popping her gum.

The last bed was…well…she didn't know yet.

"Hey, Sandra?" she asked. Sandra said nothing, just bopped her head to the music. "Sandra?"

"She's a maneater, make you work hard, make you spend hard, make you want all of her love!" _Oookay, guess she's listening to Maneater?_

She decided to ask her other roommate. "Ira?"

Ira looked up from her magazine. "Hmm?"

"Who's the other bed for?" Zoey asked. Ira shrugged.

"Dunno," she informed Zoey, flipping the page of her magazine. "I'm remembering something about another new roomie though."

"So, it used to be just you and Sandra?" Zoey asked.

Ira nodded. "Yeah."

"Didn't get a little annoying having no one to talk to but Sandra's singing?" Zoey laughed.

Ira smiled and laughed. "Well, good thing I have you, true or false?"

"True," Zoey nodded. Ira went back to her magazine and blew another bubble. Zoey brought her feet up onto her bed, which had slippers on them, and sat cross-legged. It was 8, and dinner had just finished. She liked her roommates, but knew nothing would be the same.

She lifted her laptop back onto her lap and signed onto AIM. She checked her PCA section of her buddy list:

**BerkeTheHotJerk98**

**Melittthha77**

**PCAChase**

**SciGrrl**

**Vikki898**

**…**

_Hey, Chase and Quinn are on!_

She invited them to a chat room.

**ZoeyB-Girl: Chase! Quinn! I miss you guys already!**

**SciGrrl: Same goes for I. My roommates think I'm strange.**

**PCAChase: And…?**

**SciGrrl: Oh, put a virtual sock in it, Chase.**

Zoey burst out laughing, which caused Ira to stare, but Sandra was still drowning in music. "Sorry. Funny AIM convo." Ira nodded. Sandra's singing again filled the room.

"Let's start over, try to do it right this time around! It's not over, 'cause a part of me is standin' in the ground!"…

**PCAChase: Nice to take to you too Quinn.**

**PCAChase: Ah! It's Zoey! What up?**

**ZoeyB-Girl: Haha nothin. How's NYCA?**

**PCAChase: OK, I guess. How's HPA?**

**PCAChase: And ol' Absi?**

**SciGrrl: Things are going awfully for me. My two roommates are horribly horrid. Well, Chantelle's OK, but she's freaked out by my "items." How weird is that?**

**ZoeyB-Girl: Weird.**

_Haha, same old Quinn, different school._

**ZoeyB-Girl: My roommates are nice. Although, one of them never, ever stops listening to music and/or singing it out loud. It's MADNESS.**

**SciGrrl: Haha really?**

**PCAChase: What's she singing now?**

Zoey waited a few moments, then

"Celabrate good times, come on! Na na na na na na na na!" Sandra started dancing in a seated position. Ira and Zoey started laughing hysterically.

**ZoeyB-Girl: Celebrate Good Times! And there's even a dance number to go along with the vocal show!**

**PCAChase: lol**

**SciGrrl: At least someone's enjoying herself with her two amazing roommates. I'm stuck with these awful people. ARGH.**

**PCAChase: Quinn's a pirate!**

**SciGrrl: Chase!**

**PCAChase: What?**

**ZoeyB-Girl: Chase.**

**PCAChase: Shutting up now.**

Zoey smiled and laughed silently. She missed them too much.

**ZoeyB-Girl: Oh, btw Quinn, I have another roommate, not just two, she's coming soon. She's new, too.**

**PCAChase: Cool.**

**SciGrrl: Yeah, that's cool.**

"We're gonna have a good time tonight. Ce-le-bra-tion! Let's celebrate, it's all right!"…

_It is alright…at least…it will be soon._

But, Zoey Brooks spoke, or thought, too soon.

There was a knock at the door.

"Got it," Ira hopped off her bed and answered the door. "Oh, hi. You are other new roomie?"

"Yeah, hi." Zoey's eyes narrowed. That voice…

_It's so familiar. Too familiar._

The new girl walked into the room. She had long, brunette-colored hair, brown eyes, and roundlike pale face, and was decently tall. Zoey gasped, and they screamed at the same time,

"You?!"

Zoey eyes widened, the girl's eyes widened, and Zoey turned her attention back to the computer.

**ZoeyB-Girl: Uh, guys? I think I've met by other roommate…**

**PCAChase: Oh, who is it?**

Zoey sighed, deciding it wasn't alright after all…

**ZoeyB-Girl: …Rebecca…

* * *

**

Lola woke up to an alarm clock. _That's strange…it doesn't sound like Zoey's._

"Zoe? Did you get a new alarm clock?" Lola mumbled, eyes still closed, half asleep.

"Zoe? Who's Zoe?"

Lola sighed, recollecting the events of yesterday. She wasn't at PCA anymore. She didn't have her best friends as roommates anymore. She didn't have the lead in the school play anymore…

All she had was Chicago State Academy.

Sure, it was pretty. She remembered walking through it yesterday and saw the green tumbles of plants, the lake with a fountain, the clean halls, the pebbled walks, and the auditorium was huge, much to her liking.

But it was like she was living another life now. When she went to public school at home, it felt like she wasn't living an amazing life, then she went to PCA and fell in love with it…_and _Michael. But now it was gone, and she had to start all over.

Chicago State Academy was set up more like a college than a boarding school. You only had one roommate, and they could be any age.

Lola got stuck with a Junior, one year older, one light year nastier.

"Ugh, 10th graders…" Lola heard her roommate sigh. "In case you forgot, I'm Elise Gregory. Blonde, shoulder-length hair, blue eyes, totally fabulous. Paint a picture or open your eyes. I'd recommend the second one. If I don't get you up, I'll get in trouble with the DA."

"'Kay, I'm up." Lola sighed, sitting up in bed. "No need to get all dramatic on me." She smiled inwardly. That was so hypocritical…

Yet she loved it.

She grabbed the clothes she had set out the night before for her first day of classes. The outfit needed to be comfy, yet cute, and it had to say, "I'm smart but adorable, and I have lots of talent," while also not showing it too much.

She decided on light-washed jean capris, a braided belt of pastel colors with the ends hanging down mid-upper leg. Then wore a plain cotton purple shirt, purple converse, and an assortment of jewelry, and topped it all off with a white hat. She grabbed her silver purse and backpack and headed out the door.

_Watch out, CSA…Lola Marie Martinez is on the go…_

Butterflies filled her stomach with every unfamiliar step. She only knew where her first period, Advanced English, was because it was where she was sent to pick up her room assignment, key card and schedule, as the main office was being redone.

She tried to calm her nerves by repeating over and over in her mind: _Keep calm, it'll be okay. Keep calm, it'll be okay…_

She finally reached the English room and stepped in, suddenly feeling like a magic potion just shrunk her spirits.

All eyes were on her. Just staring. Probably wondering,

_Who's that girl? She doesn't go to our school. She doesn't belong. Why's she coming so late in the year? Did she get kicked out of her old school? Is he living life incognito after robbing a bank and – _

Okay, maybe that was a little extreme. But still.

"Ah, Lola Martinez, I presume?" A feeble-looking, tall woman with thin, hazel-colored hair, blue-grey eyes, wearing a blue suit dress and black high heels, along with green glasses.

"Yes, that's me." Lola smiled, trying to be nice, but her mind was repeating _tacky_ like a broken record. "I'm new here."

"Well, welcome to Chicago State, miss Lily Martin! My name is Ms. Ukferty." she smiled. Lola looked at her confused for a moment.

"Thank you," she thanked politely. "But, my name's _Lola Martinez_, not Lily Martin."

"Yes, yes, of course dearie, I knew that." Ms. Ukracey adjusted her ugly glasses and cleared her throat. "You may take the seat next to Sarah Morgan in the third row, Laura."

"It's – " she stopped herself. "Thank you, Ms. Ukracey." Lola made her way down the aisles past unfamiliar faces and took her seat next to Sarah in the double desk.

"Hi." she greeted, then whispered. "Is she always that weird?"

"Unfortunetely for us," she whispered back. "But don't worry, you'll get used to her."

Sarah was African American, had bright brown eyes, and brown, perfectly straight hair. She was wearing dark denim jeans, a blue T-shirt, and a dark blue Zip-up sweatshirt over it, along with her white converse and large hoop earrings. _She looks really familiar though…hmm…where have I seen those eyes before? Where?_

She was secretly eating Cheetos under her desk. "Want one?"

"Sure," Lola agreed, and took two or three from her bag.

"Oh, two for me, too." A boy behind them whispered. He had sandy-colored, shaggy hair and bright blue eyes.

"Dude, you ate my entire bag yesterday." Sarah rolled her eyes. The boy attempted to do a puppy dog pout, but Lola started laughing it was so funny.

"Fine, Derek, take some." Sarah gave in, a smile creeping up on her face. Derek shoved his hand in quietly and took a few out. "This is Lola, by the way." She turned to me.

"I know, I heard the announcement." He argued to her.

"I was just making sure you knew," Sara crossed her arms. "Now, Lola, Derek Rovvers. Derek, Lola. Can we all be friends now, and can you," she eyed Derek. "stop being so stubborn?"

"I'm not stubborn!" he argued. "You're the one who's stubborn!"

"Well, my goodness." She laughed mockingly. "You're being stubborn about being stubborn."

"She's got a point," I added, laughing, although they reminded her of the stories Zoey and Nicole would tell her of Dana and Logan.

"No, I – "

"No quiero hablo!" Ms. Ukracy screamed suddenly, and silenced them all.

_When did this become Spanish class? _Lola sighed in her mind. _What does yo tengo mean? It sounds like a type of dance…_

Nonetheless, Lola was excited about her new friends, and couldn't wait to get The Four Corners and tell her friends all about everything.

_They'd totally do the Yo Tengo over this… _she giggled inwardly.

* * *

_**Michael Barrett**_

_**Day One**_

_**Creative Writing II: Mr. Agglery**_

"_**My Personal Notebook" Assignment**_

_Hey, well…this is Michael Barret. I honestly don't know what the potato chip I'm supposed to be writing in this thing._

_So there I was, sitting in my second period class at my new school, Pennsylvania Central Academy, which I refuse to call PCA under any circumstances. Unless, a rabid clown comes to attack me with wiener dog-shaped balloons…then I might I have to give in._

_Anyways, so I'm sitting, talking with some people who are kinda my friends, aka my roommates Carl Schneider and Lance Vincent. They're ok, kinda remind me of a Logan Reese or a Vince Blake, who I've now made nouns. Yeah, so, Mr. Agglery stops our "chit-chat" and writes on the board:_

_"We are going to start a new assignment which I call 'My Personal Notebook.' I will hand each of you a composition notebook, which within it, you will write anything and something for 30 days. It can be about your day, a letter to someone, or you can let out your emotions. Have fun with it, you crazy kids! But fear not, I will not be reading anything you write, nor will anyone else. You will merely show me that you wrote something by just having me glance at the page. Ready…set…go!"_

_Now, I'm having some issues with this project. First, the name of it. "My Personal Notebook"? It reminds me of My Little Pony, those pony figures my cousin Sarie used to try to make me play with her. I'm shuddering right now. Seriously, I'm shoulders are moving in a horrified gesture._

_Two, I can't write. I just can't. I'm not naturally good at it, like my buddy Chase is. He can write about anything. Although, if you ask me, he writes more about certain somethings … or someones, than others. In other words, he's in love with my other buddy, Zoey Brooks. But, look, you didn't hear it from me._

_Hey, wha…well, my goodness, how did Michael Barrett's name get on the cover of this notebook? Psh, you didn't hear that from him._

_Really._

_So, basically, expect a bunch of nothingness from this assignment. No idea how I'm gonna get an A._

_Hey, would you look at that? This whole page just got filled. I'm telling you, it's skill._

_Peace,_

_Michael Barret_

_(Who's really not Michael Barrett because if he was, that would mean that you heard that whole Chase-Zoey thing from him, which you didn't. No.)

* * *

_

**A/N: Hi there. I'm having loads of fun writing this story. I hope you liked it! Please review!:)**

**x Future Starlet 101 x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: **It's the gang's worst nightmare. PCA is closed down. When they're scattered across the country in new boarding schools with unfamiliar people, what will keep them together? The answer is simple: A medium-sized, blue box with four corners.

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101. I also do not own any songs a roommate may sing.

**Four Corners But Only One Heart**

**Chapter 5**

_So what are you doing back here?_

Logan stared at the note he had just written, then quickly erased it. _Nah, that's way too curious. _

After Logan and Dana had collided with each other, Dana ran in the other direction, obviously not in the mood to catch up with her egomaniac classmate from three years ago.

The mere memory of seeing her again caused him a sleepless night, although he couldn't figure out why. He kept involuntarily thinking of her, wondering how he could've forgotten about her.

He began to write again.

_So what brings you back to California? Missed me that much? _He smirked at his masterpiece and when Mr. Lawrence, the fourth period Math professor wasn't looking, he stretched his arm backwards so it landed on the caramel-curl haired girl sitting, bored, behind him.

Dana fingered the note and rolled her eyes. When she opened it, she rolled them more dramatically. Maybe she didn't want to answer that question, or even talk to him at all. Did he think of that? He saw him eye her expectantly and sighed, deciding to humor him.

**_Um, NO. And not that it's any of your business, but the year semester in France turned into a year and a half semester. I tried to enroll back into PCA, but it was closed down._**

She tapped him on the shoulder and handed the note back to him. She had left out one little detail about her little French adventure…

She was supposed to be in France for three years…but she got expelled.

It wasn't a fair expel, but what was she to do?

Actually, Dana was pretty happy she could go back to PCA. She liked it there, but she would never admit it…especially to _Logan_. And it bothered her to no end that it was closed.

The note landed back on her desk again,

_Oh yeah. Dean Rivers went flat broke. And apairently the Dean, by himself, has to pay for a large part of the school. Stupid, right?_

Dana was about to burst out laughing.

**_I'll tell you what's stupid. You spelled "apparently" wrong, idiot._**

Logan looked down at her note and frowned. He'd expected some kind of sympathy for something. After all, Dana was a girl, and to Logan, girls cried and "awed" and whined.

But not Dana. Her attitude was almost a fresh breath of old air.

_I did that on purpose. Joke's on you, Cruz._

_**Okay, whatever you say, pig. So, did Zoey and Chase hook up yet?**_

Logan let out a sigh of annoyance. They were so oblivious.

_Nope. But Chase had a psycho girlfriend in the beginning of the year that tried to destroy their friendship. Does that count?_

Dana rolled her eyes. How would that count as hooking up? _Idiot._

_**How would that count as hooking up? And whoa, Chase had a girlfriend? Why do these crazy things happen when I'm not around? **_

_Well, someone's gotta be psycho when you're not there. Am I right?_

_**No, you're not. But good try. Not. Is Nicole cured of her OMGD (I heard from Zoey)?**_

_Yeah, apairently. But she's still boy crazy, I guess not as much._

Dana laughed silently. _Wow. He's an IDIOT._

_**For the final time, A-P-P-A-R-E-N-T-L-Y. Apparently. Like geez, the correct spelling is actually in my other note. Are you that stupid?**_

Logan thought it very strange how a girl kept correcting him. But he shouldv'e really been used to it by now. Dana wasn't like other girls. He knew that.

_This isn't English class, I can misspell stuff if I want to. APAIRENTLY_ _APAIRENTLY APAIRENTLY APAIRENTLY APAIRENTLY APAIRENTLY APAIRENTLY APAIRENTLY APAIRENTLY APAIRENTLY APAIRENTLY APAIRENTLY APAIRENTLY APAIRENTLY APAIRENTLY APAIRENTLY APAIRENTLY APAIRENTLY APAIRENTLY APAIRENTLY APAIRENTLY APAIRENTLY APAIRENTLY APAIRENTLY APAIRENTLY APAIRENTLY APAIRENTLY APAIRENTLY APAIRENTLY APAIRENTLY APAIRENTLY APAIRENTLY APAIRENTLY APAIRENTLY APAIRENTLY APAIRENTLY APAIRENTLY APAIRENTLY APAIRENTLY APAIRENTLY APAIRENTLY APAIRENTLY APAIRENTLY APAIRENTLY APAIRENTLY APAIRENTLY APAIRENTLY APAIRENTLY APAIRENTLY APAIRENTLY APAIRENTLY APAIRENTLY APAIRENTLY APAIRENTLY APAIRENTLY APAIRENTLY APAIRENTLY APAIRENTLY APAIRENTLY APAIRENTLY APAIRENTLY APAIRENTLY APAIRENTLY APAIRENTLY APAIRENTLY APAIRENTLY APAIRENTLY APAIRENTLY APAIRENTLY APAIRENTLY APAIRENTLY APAIRENTLY APAIRENTLY APAIRENTLY APAIRENTLY APAIRENTLY APAIRENTLY APAIRENTLY APAIRENTLY APAIRENTLY APAIRENTLY APAIRENTLY APAIRENTLY APAIRENTLY APAIRENTLY APAIRENTLY APAIRENTLY APAIRENTLY APAIRENTLY APAIRENTLY APAIRENTLY APAIRENTLY APAIRENTLY APAIRENTLY APAIRENTLY APAIRENTLY APAIRENTLY APAIRENTLY APAIRENTLY APAIRENTLY!_

_**WOW. You have reached an all-time high of loserdome. Wasting 3 whole minutes to write a misspelled word over and over. I'm not even going to bother talking to you now. Goodbye.**_

Logan stared at the note. She did it again.

_Well…your mom._

Dana glanced over at the unopened note he had just thrown on her desk, picked it up, turned to him…

And popped it right in her mouth.

* * *

"So, is the lunch any good here?" Chase Matthews has just finished fourth period Chemistry and decided to give one more try to talk to his strange roommate.

"Maybe, maybe not. Go away." Devon Schlaiker had black hair, wore black basketball shorts, a black T-shirt and black shades. Chase and his other roommate, who was surprising new from another school in Vermont, Frank Delgavo, could not get him to talk.

"Yo, any luck with Devon?" Frank asked as Devon disappeared among the classmates bustling out of the room.

"Nope," Chase shook his head. "This dude is just weird."

"I think we've established that," Frank reminded him. "Anyway, I'm gonna die of hunger, so I'm going to get lunch…uh," he checked an imaginay watch. "Now!"

"I'll go, too," I offered. "So, how's the lunch here?"

"Eh, it's pretty bad. I had some yesterday when I got here." Frank shrugged. They reached the lunch line. An old lady with a huge mole was at the counter, not smiling. Like, at all.

Chase cringed a little. Moles freaked him out. When he was little, his Great Aunt Clarabelle had a huge mole, and it got so huge, it peeled off and fell on him while he gave him a forced hug. He then screamed and ran around the room yelling, "Mommy! The mole's attacking me!" Since then, moles were _not_ very comforting.

"What can I do for you children?" the women asked, bored. Her nametag was now visible: _Geraldine. _

"Uh, I'll just have a peanut butter sandwich, thanks." Frank grabbed one off the counter, and one for Chase to.

"Hey, what if I don't want a – " Chase glanced at the puke green gook, that was the main meal. "Um, what is that?"

"Oh," Geraldine said, bored. "Macaroni and cheese."

Chase's face turned the color of the moldy food. "Oh…oh. Okay. I will actually have that sandwich, thanks." They grabbed their lunches and attempted to find a table. Suddenly, Chase felt a buzz.

"Dude, your pants are vibrating." Frank pointed out. Chase switched his tray to one hand and opened his Tekmate with another. "Whoa, nice cell! It's from the Gender Defender thing, right?"

"Yeah," Chase mumbled, setting his tray down. It was a text from Zoey.

**_Hey, I really need some advice. Call or text, please?:) _**

**_-Zoey_**

_Hey Zoe, what's going on?_

_-Chase._

"Who was it?" Frank asked. Chase was hesitant. He had told Frank about Zoey last night, considering there was no harm; she was many, many miles yonder.

"Zoey," he stated.

"Ooh, what'd your little girlfriend want?" he mocked.

"I will kill you." Chase snapped. "I have a mad scientist for a friend. She let a germ loose in her dorm once."

He shut up immediately. So what, he had left out that it was a harmless germ.

"She needs advice," he told him. "Wonder what about."

"Maybe," Frank started. "'I love you. Should I tell you'?"

"You're hilarious," Chase said sarcastically. "I'm gonna go see if there are any big cookies."

"Oh, that would be crazy!" Frank got up and followed him. "I love those things."

"Yeah, me – " He crashed into someone. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! I didn't see – " He stopped.

Standing in front of him was a very pretty girl. She had chestnut, long brown hair, green, mesmerizing eyes, and was a little shorter than he was. She was wearing jean capris, blue flip-flops and a dark blue tanktop, along with a silver heart necklace. "It's cool, no bruises, right?"

He nodded, wondering where his speech had gone. He snapped out of his trance. "So, let's start over, shall we?" He turned around, then faced her again. "Hey, sup? I'm Chase Matthews! And you are?"

She giggled. "You're funny. I'm Haley. Haley Roberts."

Frank was still in some kind of trance. "That's my roomie Frank. I think he's a little distracted right now though."

"I can see that," she agreed. "So, I gotta run. I'm meeting my little brother Duke to help him with his Spanish homework. Um, él tiene mucho tarea."

"Okay, gotcha." He told her.

"But if you ever wanna hang or something, I think you're worthy." She joked. "Here's my number." She took out a post-it from her purse and wrote down a few thing and handed it to me.

I looked at the piece of paper.

_Haley Roberts:) 756-0999. Building A-10, room 202._

There were a bunch of things going through Chase's mind, so many that he forgot to check what Zoey had answered. Back at the table, a janitor had retrieved it and thrown it in the Lost and Found, along with the answer:

**_There's this guy I met here, and he asked me on a date, but I don't know if I should say yes. Call me and I'll describe him to you. You're my best friend and I really need your opinion._**

_**Miss you:(**_

_**Zoe

* * *

**_

_Dear Zoey,_

_Hey Zoey! Oh my gosh, I miss you like crazy! How's everything there? What are your roomies like? Hopefully not as great as me:)_

_I'm writing this now so that I can send it right away tomorrow. Great idea, right?_

_My roommates are SO MEAN. Kim Johnson is so sarcastic and just awful. Millicent is just weird. She, like, rarely talks and is tacky. Velma Franklin isn't nice or mean. She just is. I haven't had any real conversation with her. The worst is Kimberly. She's like DANA'S EVIL TWIN. People would think that Dana is someone's evil twin, but nope. Kimberly Johnson is Dana's evil twin. I've enclosed their pictures in the Four Corners, by the way. That's what they gave me to introduce themselves. I hate it here! SO SO MUCH!_

_There are a bunch of cute boys here. They haven't noticed me though. It's seriously depressing. Meet any Cole Sprouse's there? Hehe kidding._

_Anyways, here's the Four Corners. May it bring you more luck than it brought me._

_Love always your sister at heart,_

_Nicole_

_Dear Diary,_

_I can't believe it. Actually, two things. One, I met this really cute boy and two, I didn't tell Zoey! WOW. So this is how it all started._

_I was sitting outside on one of the benches thinking of all the purple foods. You know, there aren't that many. Grapes, grape juice, plums…hmm…_

_I heard a voice. "Hey, you're new, right?" I looked up._

_Okay, diary…HE WAS THE HOTTEST GUY I'VE EVER SEEN! He had dark brown hair that flew in the wind, blue-grey eyes, a GORGEOUS smile, perfect teeth…_

_PERFECT EVERYTHING!:) _

_"Hi, yes, I'm new!" I smiled happily. "I'm Nicole Bristow!"_

_"Jeff Danton." He smiled, and sat down. "So, what's happenin'?"_

_"Nothing really," I told him. "Can you think of any foods that are purple besides grapes and plums?"_

_He went into deep thought. "Um…" I waited a moment. "Purple yogurt?"_

_I giggled. Yes, I giggled!:) "Nice."_

_"Yup, so who're you rooming with?" he asked._

_"Kim Johnson, Millicent Hommerson, Velma Franklin." I told him._

_"Oh," he looked surprised. "You're rooming with Kim?"_

_"Yeah, how do you know her?" I asked._

_Okay, diary, this may seem like a happy ending, but it's not. Don't feel bad. I thought it was, too. I was already planning our wedding cake but…_

_"She's my girlfriend."_

_So, tell me, diary, is it okay to try to steal someone from someone you hate?_

_Is it? This is why I didn't tell Zoey. She'd say no._

_Um. If the answer is yes, then great. 'Cause you know what he said next?_

_"Really?" I asked, pretending to be happy._

_"Yeah, but I'm breaking up with her."_

_"Why?"_

_"You."_

_"But you just met me," I told him._

_"I like you already," he smiled. "Bye." I couldn't help but think that was cute. _

_Uh, help? Maybe I should tell Zoey. I don't know…_

_Kisses,_

_Nicole

* * *

_

**A/N: A bunch of new crushes forming. And other stuff. Review please! Happy Spring Break!**

**ColorsOfTheSky101**


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary: **It's the gang's worst nightmare. PCA is closed down. When they're scattered across the country in new boarding schools with unfamiliar people, what will keep them together? The answer is simple: A medium-sized, blue box with four corners.

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101.

**Four Corners But Only One Heart**

**Chapter 6**

Quinn missed Mark.

With Mark, she could be herself; a brainy, inspiring person who didn't care if everyone thought she was weird. She was happy with who she was with Mark.

But now that she was at ABSI, she wasn't herself. She wasn't anyone. Of course, she meant that only as a metaphor. Random disappearance would be quite unethical.

Everyone had ignored her, so she was immensely surprised when a boy she had never seen approached her one day.

"Hi, you're Quinn, right?" She looked up at him. He was fairly attractive with tan hair and glasses.

"Um, yes, what can I do for you?" _Oh, great, nice going, genius. You sounded like a night-shift Walmart worker._

"I remember you from chemistry class." He told her. "Is the test today or tomorrow?"

"Today…" she answered.

"Oh, okay." He said back.

"Did you know that rabbits eat their own waste?" she asked him quickly, then covered her mouth. _Oh, god… _Then, she stood up and ran away.

Quinn sighed. She remembered the last time in which she said random, strange things to a boy. And that was with Mark…who she loved.

_Why is this happening to me again? _There was no way she could have any affection for that boy. She didn't even know his name! And, to make matters worse, she had a boyfriend!

"Hey, Quinn!" a voice greeted her. She turned around to see Amy and Chantelle smiling at her. Her roommates had barely talked to her or acknowledged her existence since she had arrived, so this was quite shocking.

"Oh, hey." She answered quietly.

"We saw you talking to that boy," Amy said happily. Her smile was strangely big. "He's key-yoot! Do you like him?"

"It so seemed like you liked him!" Chantelle gushed. "What's his name?" Quinn was beginning to like the attention her roommates were giving her. _Maybe this is the way to get through to them; to relate to them in some aspects. Boys, perhaps…_

"I – " She was about to explain that she had a boyfriend and that would be morally corrupt to like him, and that she didn't know his name or anything about him. But then she thought, _But what if they think that's odd? What if that makes them despise me again? _"He is cute, isn't he? I didn't get the chance to catch his name, though."

"Ooh, playing hard to get!" Chantelle squealed. "Very good idea."

"Maybe we can give you a whole new look!" Amy suggested, smiling. "That would _really_ catch his attention!"

"Excellent idea, Amy!" Chantelle nodded happily.

"Yes, I know!"

"It's brilliant, girl!" The two girls turned to Quinn, expecting an answer.

Now, if Quinn was with Mark, with her best friends, she would've known something was peculiar about their behavior. She would've loved Mark too much to even think about liking this random guy. She would've grimaced about having some kind of makeover-hair-pretty girl party, instead of saying,

"'Kay! That would be awesome. Where and when?"

* * *

Zoey sat on her bed, thinking. About so many things. She had waited for a while yesterday for Chase to answer; she had even called him numerous times. In truth, she was kind of nervous. That was why she needed to talk to Chase. He would know how to make her feel better because he always did. _I guess no more PCA means no more asking Chase for advice. _She remembered how when she was dealing with Nicole and Dana fighting, he had suggested that they hang out more.

_"Do girls like foosball? Because if you don't like foosball we could knit or something…"_

She fell back onto her pillow, and recollected what happened yesterday at lunch.

_"Zoey! Come sit with us!" Ira called Zoey over during lunch._

_Zoey reached Ira's table and sat down between her and Sandra, who f course, was singing as usual._

_"If you wanna play, come and play today, let's just get away, yeah!" Sandra belted._

_"That song sounds way familiar…" Zoey pointed out._

_"Sandra!" Ira pulled her earplugs out. "Stop!"_

_"Ow!" Sandra screamed. "Chill, dog, I was just having fun."_

_"Anyway," Ira continued. "Zoey, these people," she directed Zoey's attention to the two boys sitting across from them. "…are Jason Harris and Evan Shoores."_

_She smiled at them. "Hi, guys."_

_"Hey," they said at the same time. Jason seriously looked like a supermodel. A boy one, of course. He reminded Zoey a lot of Logan._

_Evan was more shy looking. He had dark brown hair that fell into his green eyes and he had a shy-looking smile._

_"So, uh, you like HPA so far?" Evan asked._

_She shrugged. "Yeah, it's nice. I've met a lot of great people so far."_

_"They're all us, true or false?" Ira questioned._

_"True," she answered._

_"So," Jason leaned in. "You think I'm great?"_

_"Well, now I just think you're a great pain." Zoey rolled her eyes and everyone laughed. "Kinda like my friend Logan Reese."_

_Sandra's eyes widened. "You know Logan Reese? The Logan Reese?"_

_"Trust me, it's not something to be happy about." Zoey laughed._

_"Why, is he a jerk?" Evan asked, looking into her eyes._

_"Yeah," Zoey answered. "The opposite of you, pretty much…"_

_The five spent the next 20 minutes talking and laughing._

_"Well, I gotta go." Ira told everyone. "Big test in Spanish. Chao."_

_"That's Italian!" Jason yelled after her._

_"It's both, true or false, Sandra?" Ira yelled back, still running._

_"True," Sandra smirked and put her headphones back in and stood up._

_"That explains your D in that class." Evan laughed._

_"Later," Jason said to both of us, ignoring Evan. After a moment, Evan turned to me._

_"And then there were two," he joked. I smiled._

_"Looks like it." There was some silence and finally, Evan spoke up._

_"Look, I know I haven't known you for very long, but I think you're really nice and pretty and, okay, getting to the point, do you wanna go out sometime?"_

_Zoey was taken aback. She didn't expect that at all, but…she kinda liked it._

_Then randomly, Chase popped into her head and guilt filled her stomach, although she couldn't figure out why exactloy_

_"That's so sweet. I'd love to." She smiled. "But, I kinda have a lot on my mind. Can I give you an answer tomorrow?"_

"Zoey, you got a package!" Ira told her, coming into the room and waking her from her thoughts, the spawn of all evil behind her.

"Whoop dee doo," Rebecca said sarcastically. Zoey rolled her eyes and took the package from her friend.

"Thanks, Ira." She thanked her and opened the package, happiness immediately filling her heart. _Yes! I have The Four Corners!_

Suddenly feeling strong, she picked up her cell phone and called Evan.

"Hey Zoey,"

"Hey, my answer's yes!" Something was still wrong, but she chose to ignore it for now.

* * *

"So, wait, where are we going?" Lola asked Sarah as they walked through the halls of the school.

"Club Sign-Up," Sarah answered. "Every quarter of the year, we have to sign up for a club. It's required."

"Oh, 'kay." Lola nodded. "Which club are you signing up for?"

"Singing," she smiled. "Me and my family have always had a talent for that. My cousin's won open mic nights for a while now, and my sister was on American Idol."

"That's so cool!" Lola gasped. They reached the bulletin board with a list of clubs on it.

"Oh hey Derek," Lola greeted, recognizing a boy from English signing up for Track.

"Hey Lola," he greeted, then glared jokingly at Sarah. "Sarah…"

"Derek." Then, they both started laughing. It was so cute. "I see you've signed up for Track again."

"And you're singing again." He said. "What're you doing, Lola?"

"The Drama club, of course." Lola smiled brightly. The two exchanged glances. "What?"

"Um…there's no Drama Club here…" Sarah told her.

Lola's eyes widened. This could _not_ be happening. "B-but…there's a huge auditorium!"

"Yeah, for the singing festival." Sarah told her. "Hey, you know, if you like drama so much, you should do the singing club with me!"

Lola bit her lip. She had never really tried singing, but knew she wasn't very good. But what other choice did she have? "Okay." She wrote her name down below Sarah's.

_Here we go…

* * *

_

**A/N: So hmm. Should Quinn trust those girls? What's Chase going to say if/when he finds out? And if you didn't realize…Rebecca was **_**in the room**_** when she called Evan. What's going to happen in the singing club? You'll have to wait and see and, oh yeah…**

**Review please! Cuz I love you all:)**

**ColorsOfTheSky101**


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary: **It's the gang's worst nightmare. PCA is closed down. When they're scattered across the country in new boarding schools with unfamiliar people, what will keep them together? The answer is simple: A medium-sized, blue box with four corners.

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101.

**Four Corners But Only One Heart**

**Chapter 7**

"So Chase, I gotta get off, but I'll see you in math, 'kay?"

"Yeah okay. Later Haley." They hung up.

Chase sighed. There was something about Haley. It was weird…almost like he knew her. Not knew like face and name…_knew_. Like they had a past. He, of course, hadn't discussed this with her.

Devon was reading some book on his bed, called _How to Slay an Injured Chameleon_.

Chase's dorm at Boston Academy wasn't all bad. The walls were forest green with white lining, the floor was a light wooden color and the beds were a darker green. But Chase still found it weird looking out the window to see Boston and not the Pacific Coast.

Frank was staring at Chase knowingly from his bed.

"What?"

"You know what," Frank argued.

"Um, no, I don't, considering the question, and I repeat 'what?'" Chase said, confused.

"What's up with you and Haley?" he asked. "You've been talking with her on the phone and seeing a movie with her everyday for 4 days straight!"

"I don't know, she's cool." Chase shrugged.

"But what about Zoey?" he questioned.

"What do you mean, dude?"

"I thought you liked her."

"I do," Chase stated obviously. Then he started to understand. "Dude, I do _not_ like Haley."

"I don't think you do." He leaned back in his chair. "I think you're trying to forget about Zoey with her."

"What?" Chase gaped. "That's ridiculous!"

"Exactly, so don't do it." Frank said simply. "Seriously."

Chase sighed and fell onto his back in bed. Even though Frank's accusations were far from his intentions, but couldn't help but wonder…

_Am I just trying to forget about Zoey? _If the answer was yes, that would be pretty bad, because the last time that happened, it didn't turn out so well.

"_I don't want you talking to Zoey anymore." Rebecca stated angrily._

_"What?" Chase stared at his current girlfriend with much confusion and anger._

_"Ever. Again."_

Why was it that it was on account of Zoey that his past relationships failed?

In his freshman year, he went out with Lola, and broke up with her because he couldn't stand being with someone who wasn't Zoey. _Zoey._

In the beginning of the current year, he broke up with Rebecca because she basically said, "Zoey or me?" and he chose Zoey. _Zoey._

He loved Zoey but…maybe meeting Haley was a sign that it was time to move on. He needed his Zoey consultant…now.

He picked up his cell and dialed.

"Hey, Mike? I need some advice…no, not about which potato chip brand to buy…"

* * *

Nicole Bristow was the first out of last period Math. She hated running, but in this case, her brain hurt a lot by the millions of numbers on the board. Plus, she was excited for her date with Jeff. He'd called her the pervious day to ask (she had to talk to him in a closet to get rid of Kim's, Velma's and Millicent's suspicions.) She felt a little bad about it, though. She never told Kim about Jeff, and vice versa, but Nicole could tell she was awfully upset about it. _But that's what she gets for being a meanie._

She finally reached her dorm, and noticed the door was halfway open. She was about to go inside when a voice stopped her.

It was Kim. She was crying to Velma. Nicole peered into the doorway and listened.

"I loved him, V!" Kim said angrily and sadly.

"I know, I know, but Kim, he doesn't know what he's missing."

"I'll tell you what he's missing…" Kim sobbed. "A freakin' heart, that's what he's missing! I just don't understand! We're perfect for each other…" she wiped away a few tears. "I wish I knew what went wrong."

"Um, Kim?"

"Hmm?"

"I think I know." Kim turned, confused, to her red-headed roommate.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Kim wondered.

"Well…" Velma adjusted her glasses. "Leslie told Janet who told Max who told Annie who told me that Leslie overheard Jeff talking and flirting and asking out another girl."

Anger flamed in Kim's eyes, tears fell as well. "Who?"

Nicole's heart started pounding twice as fast.

"Nicole Bristow, Kim." Velma told her. "They have a date tonight."

"What?!" Kim screamed quickly and stood up. "You're kidding, right? You're joking, right?"

"I wish I was," Velma sighed. Kim cracked her boney knuckles.

"When I get my hands on that Bristow girl, she's going to wish she never messed with KCA, and especially me."

"What's your plan?" Velma asked curiously. Just as Kim was about to answer, Nicole's heel slipped on the floor and she collapsed into the room.

Kim and Velma looked at each other, Kim angry and hurt, Velma in understanding.

"Get her!" the both said at the same time. Nicole' screeched and ran away, high heels and all, the two girls running after her, almost crashing into Millicent.

All Nicole saw was a blur around her, and all she felt was the pain in her feet. She could hear Kim and Velma running behind her.

_What have I gotten myself into? _She cried in her head.

She was now outside and ran onto the field, the two girls still behind her. She saw a blurry orange cone and jumped over it, freaking out.

_How am I going to escape from them? Where do I go? What do I –?_

_**SLAM!**_

Nicole found herself on the ground, looking up at Coach Grenley, whom she had for PE class.

Feeling slightly dizzy, she noticed her hand was out and she grasped it and was helped to her feet.

"It there a problem, girls?" the Coach's eyes moved from Nicole to Velma to Kim.

"Oh, no, Coach." Kim said sweetly. "Um, we were just playing a little game of tag." She gave an obviously fake smile to Nicole. "Come on, Nicole; let's go back to the room!"

"Um…"

"Actually, I need to speak with Miss Bristow." Coach Grenley pointed out. "You girls go on ahead."

"Oh, ok…" Velma said.

"See you later, Bristow." Kim said through clenched teeth, and grabbed Velma's arm and they walked away.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Nicole inquired, after Velma and Kim had left.

"I saw you running just now." The Coach began. "You're very fast."

"Really?" Nicole asked, confused. She never thought that she would be fast at _anything_, let alone _running_.

"Really." Coach Grenley confirmed. "And in heels, too! Would you be interested in joining our track team?"

"Me? On the track team?" she asked uncertainly. "No offense, Coach G, but I've never exactly been the athletic type."

"Look, Nicole." She answered. "Just now when you were running, I saw a girl with talent who just needed a little motivation." Nicole smiled a little. "So, what do you say?"

Nicole couldn't believe it when a "sure, where do I sign up?" came from her mouth.

* * *

_**Michael Barrett**_

_**Day Seven**_

_**Creative Writing II: Mr. Agglery**_

"_**My Personal Notebook" Assignment**_

_Dang, is life complicated. So complicated that I actually decided to write in this thing to maybe, possibly sort things out._

_So my best friend Chase (you remember him, right?) just called a while ago. Apparently he met some girl named Haley Roberts. Get this; she lives in room 202, has a brother named Duke, and a heart necklace. Her last name might as well be RIVERS (in relation to Brooks, I mean). My point. Right. Well, the conversation went pretty much like this:_

_"Hello?"_

_"Hey Mike? I need some advice." I heard Chase's voice on the other line._

_"Get Lays, man, trust me." I told him. It was very good advice, I must say._

_"No, not about which potato chip brand to buy…" Chase sighed. "About Zoey. Sort of. See, I met this girl named Haley Roberts. She's pretty, smart and funny."_

_"And?" I raised an eyebrow._

_"I think I might want to ask her out."_

_Silence. Si to the Lence, people._

_"What?!"_

_"What, what?"_

_"Dude!" I yelled. "You nag me and nag me and complain to me for three years about Zoey, and now you're going to go ask out some girl. I think you've tried that already._

_"Mike, this girl's different, trust me."_

_"I dunno, man…"_

_"I'll call later. Think about it and tell me…please? I'm dyin' here!"_

_"Okay, I guess."_

_Click._

_Boy, that dude can be an idiot sometimes._

_I also found out that Lola's going to the same school as my cousin Sarie. This is bad. Why?_

_Well…_

_I might, maybe, kind of have a slight…love for Lola. And Sarie just happens to, um, know._

_So what to do….what to do?_

_This could be bad. BAD. You know, rhymes with mad, sad and lad._

_I'm a bad, sad, mad lad._

_Hey look at that! Another page done!_

_Peace,_

* * *

**A/N: Hurray, I updated!:) So, what did you think? Good?**

**I'm currently very happy because I got contact lenses yesterday! Bye-bye nearsightedness!**

**Once again, thanks so much to my reviews, who are: ****BrittanyOXYMORON, Katina Wellson, Lanakila91, Gilmore Girls Junkie94, countingsheep, Rawliin, Stripysockz, WanderingWish, freaky-callback-girl, Hybrid Speed, xXGabbyXx, Noelle Joi, Peanut 101, shadowgirl35, 'PoP LoCK 'ND DRoP iT, SuperGirl96, twiinklestar, lilypad456, Ghostwriter626, and FallennAngel. You guys rock my socks (which I'm currently not wearing but that's totally not the point so I'll just stop rambling and let you review). **

**ColorsOfTheSky101**


	8. Chapter 8

Summary: It's the gang's worst nightmare

**Summary: **It's the gang's worst nightmare. PCA is closed down. When they're scattered across the country in new boarding schools with unfamiliar people, what will keep them together? The answer is simple: A medium-sized, blue box with four corners.

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101.

**A/N:** Hey, people. It's been a while, but I've finally found some updating time. Not sure you even remember my stories, hehe, so I guess just read this from the beginning if you want.

**Four Corners But Only One Heart**

**Chapter 8**

"Lola, I'm telling you." Sarah stated. "You can't know whether or not you're good at singing unless you've actually _tried_. Alright?"

Obviously the whole singing club thing wasn't going well for Lola. It's not that she didn't want to try; she was just afraid that she'd end up being a bad singer. And she wasn't stupid; she knew that being both vocalist and actress would up her future fame.

"Well, obviously!" Lola shot back. "But look, can't I just do a monologue or something?"

"I'm going to make this clear, Lo." Sarah answered, not angry at her friend, but simply persisent because she knew Lola had so much untapped potential. Sarah always had a knack for knowing what her friends were feeling, even when they don't say anything to her. It ran in her family. "It's singing club. If you want to, you know, monologue it up, go to the Monlogue Club for goodness sake!"

Lola perked up. "There's a Monologue club?"

"No! Now pick a song." Sarah demanded, grabbing her bag of BBQ chips off the nearby music stand. "Welp, I have a free period now. And so do you."

"Wait, how?"

"Oh, apparently Ms. Ukracy had some banana-involved injury." Sarah answered, laughing. "She's out for the next two days." She handed Lola a packet. "Now, I recommend you spend this period picking a song. Later, chica." And with that, she was gone.

"This is stupid, I can't sing." Lola spoke to an empty auditorium. She looked down at the packet she was given and realized it was a list of song choices for the festival.

_**A Moment Like This, Kelly Clarkson**_

_**All You Wanted, Michelle Branch**_

_**And I Am Telling You I'm Not Going, from DreamGirls.**_

_Jeez, there are so many. _Lola thought, feeling defeated. _How do you just pick one?_

* * *

Notes from Logan Reese aren't meant to be eaten.

They're meant to be cherished, kissed, loved, obsessed over. People who receive notes by Logan Reese were the luckiest people in his mind.

Since when have they been reduced to food?

This was what went through Logan's mind ever since his discussion with Dana in Math. She had ignored his every attempt to talk to her, to get her to fall for him like every other girl. But, as he's learned again and again, Dana Cruz was different. She fell for no one; she simply tripped them instead.

The fact that he couldn't get his mind off of her scared the living daylights out of him. Usually the main person centered around his thoughts was none other than himself.

Obviously his attempts to flirt with Dana weren't working, so he needed a different approach. The reason or reasons why he cared so much remained unknown and ignored by him.

He sat down in Chemistry, where he was, coincidentally, assigned to the seat next to Dana. "Hey Dana. How are you? How are things?"

She raised an eyebrow. "You're scaring me. Really. Who are you, what did you go with Logan, and how come you didn't let me help you?"

"Ha ha, real funny." Logan shot back. After a small silence, he sighed. "Look, I dunno whether or not we were friends, enemies, frenemies, or anything back when you were at PCA, but we shouldn't just ignore each other. I mean, come on, we've had some good times."

Dana pondered this a moment. "Yeah, like the time I stepped on your foot at the dance. And when you laughed at me for tripping on my skateboard. Greeaaat times." She rolled her eyes.

"Dana, I'm being serious here." Logan insisted. And he was, too, which surprised both Dana and himself.

"Okay…whatever. What do you suggest then, pretty boy?" Dana asked.

"I dunno, that we try to be friends?"

She laughed. "Ha, you and me friends? Seriously?" She saw the serious expression on his face. It freaked her out and she gave in. "Fine, fine. I guess we can try."

"You wanna hang out after class or something?" Logan asked. "You know, as friends."

Dana rolled her eyes. "Fine, just pray I don't end up ripping your head off."

"Now, Dana. Would you really want to destroy _this_?" He pointed to his face.

* * *

**Experiment Notebook 55**

**Quinn Pensky**

**Blood Type: A Positive**

**Mammal**

**Brown hair, glasses currently not being worn.**

**Time: 04:21 PM**

_Problem:__ Why did I let my horrible roommates make me over?_

_Purpose:__ To understand how I became so ridiculously stupid._

_Procedure:_

_1: Meet Amy and Chantelle at a beauty salon ("Salon Of Wonders") outside of the campus ("Be an idiot and skip class.")_

_2: Let previously mentioned girls straighten your hair, give you contact lenses, give you Juicy Couture and Abercrombie & Fitch clothes, paint your nails, slather your face in endless amounts of beauty products. ("Turn you into a Barbie clone")_

_3: Agree to meet suspected love interest ("Kid who asked me when a science test was", let's call him "The Guy.") at Alabama Boarding School Institute's Outdor Café in 2 hours._

_4: Arrive and be made a fool of._

_Observations:_

_Plain as day, Amy was kissing "The Guy."_

_Unfortunately, no other observations could be made, as I saw her smirk and ran the other way._

_I couldn't see much with the tears in the way._

_Conclusions:_

_Betrayal hurts. A lot._

_I might like this boy. A lot._

_I miss PCA. More than a lot._

_I'm not as smart as I thought I was._

Quinn closed her experiment notebook and cried.

* * *

**A/N: There you go, finally chapter 8. Please review, and thank you to all who reviewed Chapter 7! I love you guys!**

**-Colors**


	9. Chapter 9

Summary: It's the gang's worst nightmare

**Summary: **It's the gang's worst nightmare. PCA is closed down. When they're scattered across the country in new boarding schools with unfamiliar people, what will keep them together? The answer is simple: A medium-sized, blue box with four corners.

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101.

**A/N:** Hey, people. It's been a while, but I've finally found some updating time. Not sure you even remember my stories, hehe, so I guess just read this from the beginning if you want.

**Four Corners But Only One Heart**

**Chapter 9**

_Hey Lola!_

_I'm missing you and everybody so much right now, it's insane! I mean, don't get me wrong, HPA's not a bad school. I've actually made some friends, but they really can't compare to our PCA gang, you know?_

_Oh, so, you'll be happy to hear I met a guy. His name's Evan, and we're sort of, kind of going out now. He's really nice and…actually, he kind of reminds me of Chase a bit._

_In the FC, I put a picture of us. My friend Ira took it while she, Evan, our obnoxious friend Jason, and I were there. Tell me what you think. Yeah, that's right, I discovered you and nicole's secret Book of Rated Guys:)_

_Love you,_

_Zoe_

"Where are you going?" Rebecca asked obnoxiously, as she saw Zoey get up to leave the room.

"Who, me?" Zoey turned around. "Just thought I'd go visit your relatives. I'll be back from the bathroom in a bit." Confident in her insult, she ran off to do what she was actually doing; mail the box to Lola.

Rebecca gaped and rolled her eyes. _As if. She's totally going to find that Evan guy._

She wasn't stupid. She knew they were dating a couple days. It was incredibly annoying. They stayed up late talking, they always acted all…coupley. It made her sick.

Because it was how she and Chase were, and now, how they'd never be in a million years.

_Why does Zoey Brooks have to ruin everything for me? _She complained in her mind. _What's so freaking special about her, anyway? I'm just as pretty, just as smart – and I know I'm fun-loving! I'm always having fun, like yesterday, I dumped ketchup on some random child's head. What's more fun than other people's pain? _She continued to rant in her mind, when suddenly, an idea came into her head.

_Maybe it was time to ruin something of Zoey's, for a change. Say…her friendship with poodlehead?_

The idea constructed itself, and she laughed a quiet, but unmistakably evil laugh.

"Uh, Rebecca?" Ira's voice came. She stopped. Apparently, she'd forgotten there were other people in the room.

"Yes?"

"You were just laughing evilly, true or false?" Ira asked, looking a bit freaked out. _Why was she always saying that stupid 'true or false' thing?_

"Me? Noooo…" she answered, stretching out the 'no'. "I've just…got a phone call to make." She grabbed Zoey's cell phone, which was on her bedside table. Smirking, she scrolled down to the contact labeled 'Fuzzyhead.' "I'll be right back…"

She left the room just as the phone began to ring.

* * *

_**Michael Barrett**_

_**Day Nine**_

_**Creative Writing II: Mr. Agglery**_

"_**My Personal Notebook" Assignment**_

_What up? Michael here, again. Who else would it be, anyway?_

_I talked to Chase, and he's going to be asking out this Haley character in a matter of time. I think he's crazy. The guy's tried to many times to get his mind off of Zoey._

_Let's review: He tries to pretend he doesn't care what Zoey said about him on her time capsule DVD. And what happens? He drags me outside at 2 in the morning to dig it up, and then screams to the sky "I GOT IT!"_

_He dates Rebecca, and she tries to make him choose between her and Zoey. By the fact that they're broken up and he's asking out Haley, you can probably figure out which girl won._

_And even before that, he dated Lola. Lucky kid. Wait, what? No. I didn't mean it like…okay. Moving on._

_My point. Right. Okay. He can't forget Zoey that easily._

_HEY! Speaking of Lola, it has been confirmed that she's going to school with my cousin. Wait, just reminded me, I gotta call her and make sure she doesn't say anything!_

_Peace out!_

_Michael Barrett the Ultimate Rapper_

_Fine. I added the 'Ultimate Rapper' part. But it's true!_

* * *

"You called me, at ten P.M., just to tell me that Zoey has a boyfriend?" Chase said, exasperated, into his cell phone. "You are _crazy_, lady! And why are you even on Zoey's phone anyway?"

This was not a happy time for Chase. At all.

"Oh, she asked me to tell you." Rebecca answered, sounding convincing. "She would've done it herself, but she was just soooo busy. With, you know, him."

At first, Chase was incredibly devastated. For one thing, picturing Zoey with another guy drove him crazy. It always had. Secondly, _why didn't she tell me? Am I not supposed to know these things, being her best friend_?! "I don't believe you. Zoey doesn't like you. Actually, we both don't."

"Fine, then don't." Rebecca laughed. "But you'll see…" She hung up.

Chase let out a sigh of frustration and threw a pillow at the wall.

"What happened?" Frank asked. He was sitting in the chair next to the wall where a pillow was thrown. "Are you angry with pillows again?"

"They never stay cold! You always have to flip them!" Chase argued. "But no, that's not it. Dude, my ex-girlfriend just called and told me that Zoey has a new boyfriend, and that she sent her to tell me!"

"Jeez, I can think of at least five conflict, just from that explanation." Frank joked.

"This is so time for your dry humor!" Chase shouted, exasperated. "Can you believe she'd do that?"

"Well, you're sort of doing the same thing." Frank pointed out, pushing up his glasses. Chase's expression changed from anger, to realization, to confusion.

"Not really." He explained. "I haven't actually asked Haley out yet."

"But you're gonna."

Suddenly, a random janitor walked in. "Does a Chuck Matthews live here?"

"Uh…well, I'm Chase…" Chase said awkwardly.

"I don't care if you enjoy races, I think this is your phone, sonny." The cranky janitor said, pulling out a phonw. "It was in the Lost and Found for a couple days now. We turned it on and your name popped up. Here you go. It looks like you have a new text message." He left the room.

"Well, that was monstrously awkward." Frank stated. "Who's the text from?"

"I'll read it later." Chase said quickly, throwing it on his bed. It fell off and under his bed without him noticing.

* * *

**A/N: That was pretty stupid of Chase, not to read his text, huh? If you're just reading this, and you can't remember why, go back to chapter 5.**

**Okay, so I'll be finishing this story. I like it too much to leave it unfinished. Hopefully I've still got readers who like this story.**

**Review, thanks!**

**-Colors**


	10. Chapter 10

Summary: It's the gang's worst nightmare

**Summary: **It's the gang's worst nightmare. PCA is closed down. When they're scattered across the country in new boarding schools with unfamiliar people, what will keep them together? The answer is simple: A medium-sized, blue box with four corners.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Zoey 101.

**Four Corners But Only One Heart**

**Chapter 10**

Running. Nicole Bristow, the cali, girly girly in running. Competitively. The news spread widely across Kansas City Academy's 10th grade.

They'd seen her around school all that week. And they couldn't believe it.

Quite frankly, neither could Nicole.

Her first practice, her stomach started hurting, but her coach told her that, of course she was going to feel tired, but she had to keep pushing forward. Eventually the tired factor wouldn't matter.

By practice number three, she decided that her coach was_, like, a genius_. Everytime she ran, she got better; it was like, slowly, her skill was appearing. It was soooo weird, but awesome.

Nicole pondered this as she wiped icky sweat off her face and stared into the girl's locker room mirror.

She'd never been an athlete before. She smiled, thinking about it. _I'm an __**athlete**__. I can __**run**_.

She had on a blue T-shirt and red shorts (KCA's colors). It was almost time for her first official meet.

"Nicky, c'mon, we're a-leavin'!" one of her track friends, Emilia, shouted.

"'Kay, one sec." She lifted her smooth brown hair into a ponytail and headed outside and onto the bus with Emilia.

"So, where shall we sit?" Emilia asked with a shrug. She had lightning blonde hair with blue streaks, and bright blue eyes.

"I dunno, how 'bout – " Nicole stopped talking abruptly. And you know things were bad when Nicole stopped talking without being asked.

She couldn't even _believe_ who she saw sitting a couple rows back…

* * *

"Lola, mail." Sarah walked in, her black hair up in a messy bun. "And it's a honker, too!"

Lola smiled widely. Yes! I got the four corners Finally! "YESSS!"

"Whoa calm down, it's just a box." Sarah laughed. Sarah wasn't Lola's roommate, that annoying girl Elise was. But she might as well have been; she was in their enough.

Everyday after school, she and Sarah, and occasionally Derek would come back to Lola's' room, and they'd chill and do homework together.

"Yo." Derek walked in, right on cue, math book in hand.

"Way too knock." Sarah rolled her eyes.

"The door was open!"

"Yeah…" Sarah stood up, walked over to the door, and tapped on it twice. "Yet it appears you can _still_ knock on it! Go figure!"

He crossed his arms and sighed. "Fair enough."

"Can we get to homework now? Not that I'm not enthralled by your flirting." Lola smiled and watched her friends' reactions. It was just too entertaining to pass up. _It's nice to be the one in the audience for a change_.

"Flirting? With _him_?" Sara laughed. "That's a good one. You just get funnier and funnier every day, Lola."

"Yeah…" Derek agreed, hesitantly. "Actually, you know, I think I'll go do homework by myself. Later." He left, closing the door. "And if I come back, I ain't knocking!"

Lola turned to her outspoken friend and flicked her in the head. She yelped.

"Ow! What did I do?!"

"He likes you, dummy!" She raised an eyebrow.

"Him?" she pointed towards the door where Derek had just exited.

"Yeah." Lola sighed.

"That guy?" she put more emphasis on her point. "The dude with the messy hair who just left? You're talking about _him_?" Sarah was then thumped on the head, yet again. "Ow!"

"Of course him!" Lola argued. "Go talk to him, he's probably so hopelessly depressed right now. The Drama King."

Sarah shifted uncomfortably. "Maybe later?"

Lola dramatically threw her hands up in frustration. "You are a _crazy person_! You know that?"

"No, actually, my friend, that'd be you." Sarah corrected. "The only person Derek loves is _himself_."

"Sarah – " Someone knocked three times on their door.

"I'll get it!" Sarah offered, way too quickly. The door opened and someone handed her two pieces of paper. Then…

She screamed.

Lola screamed right back, covering her ears. "What?! What happened?!"

"We're in!" Sarah screeched, hugging her friend. "We're in, we're in, we're in, we're in!"

"In what?" Lola was officially confused.

"The Singing Show!"

Lola's mouth gaped open. _Did she say __**we**__?! She definitely said we! What?!_

-Insert screech of terror – Okay, so she didn't actually scream. But she felt like it.

"I didn't audition for the show!" Lola yelled. "What the…?"

"No, you didn't, but…" Sarah smiled. "I videotaped one of your songs in class and submitted it! They love you; you are sicknasty awesome, girl!"

Lola just stared in shock. "How could you do that without asking me?!"

"Well, it paid off, didn't it?!" Sarah smirked, matter-of-factly.

"I don't think I'm gonna like this…" Lola sighed. She was never good at singing. This was ridiculous. Shed' just drop out. Yeah, that's what shed' do, and then –

A hot junior guy who was walking by poked his head in. "Hey, I saw you guys on the show list! Congrats!" He continued on his way.

Lola and Sarah slowly turned to each other, smiling.

"I'm gonna like it." Lola laughed.

* * *

"So you guys are just gunna put whatever you want in the box?"

"Yeah." Logan sipped his soda, answering Dana. "It's kind of a stupid idea. What am I gonna put in there? I mean, there are so many things about me here that are awesome. Why do they make a dude choose one?!"

"You're an idiot." Dana rolled her eyes. "I think it's kind of fun. Hey, when the FC comes, can I help you put something in it?"

"Sure."

The two of them were at a restaurant on campus for their "not a date" date. They were actually having a decent time. It was nice not trying to kill each other…when they could.

Suddenly, two men dressed in black ran in. They looked a bit like spies.

"We're looking for a Dana Cruz." One of them said. Dana's eyes widened and she ducked under the table.

"Oh, she's right – mmmph. " Dana covered his mouth and dragged him under a table before he finished his sentence. The two men glanced in that direction, but then glanced away.

"We've got to get out of here!" Dana whispered quickly.

"What? Why?'

"Ssh!" Dana shushed harshly. "Look, I'll explain once the coast is clear. Let's just crawl under each table until we've reached the door. Got it?"

"But – "

"Good." She started crawling, and he followed.

"Dana, you're freaking me – "

"Sshh!"

Finally, they managed to make it out of the restaurant and ran until they reached Dana's room. She slammed the door and breathed a heavy sigh of relief.

"Okay." Logan crossed his arms. "Start talkin', Cruz."

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, I'm aware the Dana Logan part was a bit random. But you'll see, it's important.**

**Review! Thanks:)**

**-Colors**


End file.
